


say the word, and i'm yours

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Minghao didn't even like apples.





	say the word, and i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually hoping to start a series that revolved around soulmates. Here's Junhao's!
> 
> This has been 3/4 finished and resting in my phone's notes for a while now, along with plenty others. Definitely a little longer than a while, since Junhui's still blond as I was writing this (bless his current black hair). I could never figure out how I wanted it to go; did I want to keep it short or make it longer? When would I know where to stop? Until eventually I decided to just wing it, so here I am. It's quite short, and despite how the length is how I usually deem my one shots to be, I'm inclined to consider this more as a drabble. 1k+ words, though, so maybe a long drabble.
> 
> Incase it's a bit confusing (and I think it is, woops): it's set in Korea but they primarily speak English.   
> You'll see why I felt the need to emphasize this as you read the story.  
> As mentioned, Junhui is blond and Minghao is anything you want him to be.  
> I might play around with more things in this universe eventually, but for now this is all I've got.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy! ♡

_You smell like apples._

It was silly, how much the four words that marked Minghao's wrist affected him to such an extent. Well, maybe not that silly. After all, soulmates were a big thing, and if he was lucky enough to have gotten something so specific then he should be grateful. He's had friends with just one word for their mark, a simple greeting that's gotten them tearing their hair out in frustration because anybody can say that. Of course, the words have to darken for it to mean anything, but who wants to jump and panic at every _'hello'_ they get? 

But his was special, in a sense. 

It was a concrete sentence, and also the reason why Minghao, ever since his words appeared when he was 13, had taken to buying apple scented products on a monthly basis. He had apple scented shampoo, body wash, lotion, even his toothpaste was occasionally in apple flavour until it got too weird. It felt like he had apple juice in his mouth, which got him switching back to something regular and minty fresh. Still, the rest of him radiated with a crisp apple scent.

Minghao didn't even _like_ apples. 

He had often wondered about what the words on his soulmate's wrist would be, too. He was a fairly quiet boy, a bit on the shy side but usually not for too long. If his soulmate's first words to him were something about how he smelled like, then perhaps they weren't as introverted as he was. Minghao once thought about how maybe, his soulmate would be the one with a generic mark. He felt bad about this for some time until he remembered he was doused in apple products every day for a reason. 

If his soulmate only had one word on their wrist, then good. They deserved it. 

It's been six years since Minghao began smelling like a grocery store fruit aisle, but nobody has ever pointed it out yet. Okay, there was one time his friend Mingyu pointed it out with a sniff, saying the exact four words and Minghao felt time stop for a second before he remembered two things: one, those weren't Mingyu's first words to him and two, Mingyu had already found his soulmate before they even met. He had breathed a sigh of relief after realizing he did not have to spend the rest of his life with Mingyu. 

The latter was only mildly offended. 

Minghao should have guessed that he would meet his soulmate at some social event. Admittedly, he didn't want to meet his soulmate in anything close to a party; he had hoped it would be somewhere quiet, like a coffee shop or a bookstore, but no. The night that the words on his wrist darkened was the night of Hansol's birthday party, held at his apartment where a bunch of people came and filled the place up. There were people Minghao didn't even know and it was uncomfortable to an extent, until he was pulled to the side by a few of his friends and things felt better once he was away from the crowd. 

"Minghao, there you are!" Jisoo had exclaimed happily once he met up with the small crowd by the side of the room. Soonyoung had dragged him over and then promptly left with Seokmin, leaving Minghao with only Jisoo as the familiar face in sight. Standing next to the older male was a stranger; tall, a bit tan, with blonde hair that surprisingly matched him well. There was a familiar sense to him that Minghao couldn't quite pinpoint. Their eyes met. 

Okay, he’s no hopeless romantic, but Minghao knows a spark when he feels one.

There was definitely a spark that might have had something to do with the bright smile the stranger gave as Jisoo went on with his introduction.

"This here is Junhui, he transferred recently. Guess what? He's from China!"

Minghao had been ecstatic about that bit, realizing with a jolt that he hadn't had anybody to speak Chinese with ever since upperclassmen Mark and Jackson graduated a few years back. Even _they_ spoke English most of the time, though. That was probably what was familiar to Junhui too, as Minghao recognized telltale Chinese features now that he looked at the other closely. He was about to extend his hand in greeting, tongue already curling to say familiar Mandarin words, when Junhui suddenly leaned into him. 

His breath hitched as the other boy pointedly inhaled.

"You smell like apples." 

There was a strange tingling sensation on his wrist, and Minghao didn't have to check to know the words under his watch were darkening as he stood there in shock. He should really say something, anything, but nothing was coming out of his slightly agape mouth. Junhui must have mistaken his shock for something else, as the taller boy pulled back with a sheepish expression, mumbling something that sounded like an apology and also something that sounded vaguely like _'I like apples'._

Jisoo must have noticed the sudden tension as he cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle. 

"Yeah, Minghao here has been using apple products since forever, right?" 

Minghao nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

"Let me properly introduce myself," Junhui said, flashing another bright smile in an attempt to hide the awkwardness from earlier; Minghao had never been attracted to teeth before, but Junhui had such nice pearly whites and pointy canines. He blamed the whole soulmate thing, of course, it didn't have anything to do with how Junhui was very attractive to begin with. "My name is Wen Junhui, and judging by what Jisoo has been calling you, you must be—“ 

"Your soulmate," Minghao blurted out in response, before quickly bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. 

A soft _'oh'_ passed through Junhui's lips as his eyes flickered down to his wrist for the briefest of seconds, but Minghao caught it regardless. His own eyes followed the trail down Junhui’s arm, resting at the two words that darkened before him. Not a generic mark, at least. A bit dumb, but Minghao was glad it didn't just say hello, what kind of impression would that have been? Not that this is turning out to be any better.

A cough from the side reminded him (maybe even Junhui, who still looked rather shocked) that Jisoo was also present.

Jisoo smiled sheepishly, "well, this was a pleasant introduction."

Minghao couldn't find it in him to speak again, mainly because he was worried at how Junhui hasn't said anything yet, either. The latter openly stared at his wrist now, before his eyes flicked over to Minghao. Call him crazy, but Minghao swore he felt how Junhui's eyes traveled over his face, as if mapping it out, his gaze clear and steady. After what felt like _forever_ , he offered both him and Jisoo a smile of his own.

"Very pleasant," Junhui said. He held up his arm, showing the mark to Minghao. "I've been talking to whoever I could first, hoping what I say would trigger their words. I can't think of any other reason _this_ would be said to me."

"It worked," Minghao pointed out, shuffling his feet when he realized that that was a dumb thing to say.

At that, Junhui only grinned again— his pointed teeth only serving to make his smile look intimidating, if anything. Still attractive. Very, very attractive.

"I'm all yours, Minghao."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I feel like the only remedy for this to feel more complete would be a follow up sequel with some smutty scenes, if anything. Anybody up for that, though? (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
